


even when you're next to me, it's not the way i'm picturing

by gyurify



Category: IZONE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, Friends With Benefits, Kinda angst idk, feelings r just too hard, minju is trying, nothing explicit though, yuri shows up for like 10 seconds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29373369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyurify/pseuds/gyurify
Summary: no matter how many times they end up flush against each other like this, no matter how hard minju tries to kiss the sticky gloss off of the other girl's lips and no matter how often she feels the dull pang in her chest when she thinks of tomorrow, she can never get enough of chaewon.
Relationships: Kim Chaewon (IZONE)/Kim Minju
Comments: 1
Kudos: 65





	even when you're next to me, it's not the way i'm picturing

**Author's Note:**

> hey besties uhhh here's..... something :] kinda satisfied with how this turned out so yeah . 
> 
> anyways enjoy! and please excuse all grammatical and spelling errors bc i dont proofread my stuff bye runs away

minju finds herself in this exact position more often than she expected. 

because everytime it happens, she tells herself that it'll be the last. that she won't be easily swayed anymore.  
(𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘸𝘩𝘰 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘳𝘺𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘰𝘰𝘭. 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴, 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘴𝘰 𝘸𝘦𝘭𝘭, 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘢𝘯 𝘯𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘢𝘺 𝘯𝘰 𝘵𝘰 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘧𝘭𝘢𝘷𝘰𝘶𝘳𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘤𝘬 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘪𝘤𝘬𝘭𝘺 𝘴𝘸𝘦𝘦𝘵 𝘸𝘰𝘳𝘥𝘴, 𝘥𝘳𝘪𝘱𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘭𝘪𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘰𝘯𝘦𝘺)

the exact position in question is her back pressed against the bathroom sink, fingers tangled in inky black hair that belongs to none other than kim chaewon. 

(𝘪𝘯 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘫𝘶'𝘴 𝘥𝘦𝘧𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘢𝘳𝘵𝘺 𝘸𝘢𝘴 𝘨𝘦𝘵𝘵𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘱𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘧𝘶𝘭𝘭𝘺 𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳𝘺 𝘴𝘪𝘱 𝘰𝘧 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘰𝘰𝘬. 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘣𝘢𝘴𝘴 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘦𝘢𝘱 𝘴𝘱𝘦𝘢𝘬𝘦𝘳𝘴 𝘩𝘶𝘳𝘵𝘴 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘦𝘢𝘳𝘴 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘦𝘹𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘭𝘺 𝘪𝘯 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘮𝘰𝘰𝘥 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦 𝘥𝘰𝘸𝘯𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘢𝘭𝘤𝘰𝘩𝘰𝘭 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘰𝘭𝘦 𝘯𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵. 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘶𝘭𝘥 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘭𝘦𝘢𝘷𝘦, 𝘢𝘭𝘮𝘰𝘴𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘬𝘴 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘳𝘮𝘵𝘩 𝘰𝘧 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘣𝘦𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘯. 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘭𝘰𝘯𝘨 𝘧𝘰𝘳 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘰𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘨𝘪𝘳𝘭 𝘵𝘰 𝘧𝘪𝘯𝘥 𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘴𝘢𝘮𝘦 𝘸𝘢𝘺 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘬𝘯𝘰𝘸𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘪𝘵 𝘥𝘰𝘦𝘴𝘯'𝘵 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘩𝘦𝘳𝘴𝘦𝘭𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘢𝘵 𝘮𝘶𝘤𝘩 𝘵𝘪𝘮𝘦 𝘦𝘪𝘵𝘩𝘦𝘳. 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘫𝘶 𝘴𝘦𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘧𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘪𝘢𝘳 𝘤𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘺 𝘴𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘧𝘳𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘤𝘳𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘧𝘦𝘦𝘭𝘴 𝘢𝘥𝘳𝘦𝘯𝘢𝘭𝘪𝘯𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘰𝘰𝘵 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘶𝘨𝘩 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘷𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘴. 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘢𝘭𝘸𝘢𝘺𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘦𝘯 𝘢 𝘭𝘪𝘵𝘵𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘣𝘣𝘰𝘳𝘯 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘪𝘵 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴 𝘵𝘰 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘸𝘰𝘯.)

the elder girl's teeth sink down into minju's bottom lip and it pulls a soft whimper out of her mouth. being this close to each other, chaewon can't help her lips from curling up at the sound and god minju can feel the other girl's smirk.

"you're too cute min." chaewon's breath hot against her mouth before it travels lower, leaving soft kisses along her jaw, teeth nipping at soft skin. minju can only sigh, eyes shutting close as she tilts her head. she feels like she's floating, her senses are flooded with chaewon, chaewon, chaewon. she doesn't think she can ever get enough.

no matter how many times they end up flush against each other like this, no matter how hard minju tries to kiss the sticky gloss off of the other girl's lips and no matter how often she feels the dull pang in her chest when she thinks of tomorrow, she can never get enough of chaewon. 

(𝘣𝘦𝘤𝘢𝘶𝘴𝘦 𝘸𝘩𝘦𝘯 𝘵𝘰𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘤𝘰𝘮𝘦𝘴, 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘫𝘶 𝘨𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘳𝘦𝘨𝘶𝘭𝘢𝘳 𝘰𝘭𝘥 𝘣𝘶𝘴𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘴𝘴 𝘮𝘢𝘫𝘰𝘳 𝘬𝘪𝘮 𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘫𝘶 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘸𝘰𝘯 𝘨𝘰𝘦𝘴 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘵𝘰 𝘣𝘦𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘳𝘥 𝘺𝘦𝘢𝘳 𝘴𝘰𝘤𝘪𝘢𝘭 𝘴𝘤𝘪𝘦𝘯𝘤𝘦 𝘴𝘵𝘶𝘥𝘦𝘯𝘵 𝘬𝘪𝘮 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘦𝘸𝘰𝘯)

minju's pulled out of her thoughts as she feels nimble fingers caress her stomach. it always ends like this, she thinks and once again loses herself to dark brown eyes and the faint taste of artifical strawberries on her tongue.

+

whatever yuri is saying next to her, mouth stuffed with her sandwich, completely flies over her head as her eyes flit back and forth between her laptop and the table two spaces away from her. 

because at that exact table is where kim chaewon is seated. minju thinks she looks pretty today with her baby pink cardigan and star shaped clips keeping her hair in place. 

(but she also thinks chaewon is jaw droppingly pretty when her hair's a mess after all the tugging that minju does, pupils blown wide as she stares at the younger girl) 

chaewon laughs at something being said at her table, eyes lighting up ever so slightly and minju swears she can physically feel the wind being knocked out of her lungs. 

"and fuck it was so funny becaus- hey! are you even listening to me?"

minju's shaken out of her thoughts, turning to face her best friend and is immediately met with a pout and knitted eyebrows. 

"oh come on, don't be like that." she wraps an arm around the red haired girl's shoulder and pulls her closer. yuri continues pouting but minju doesn't miss the way the shorter girl nuzzles slightly into her neck. jo yuri, always a sucker for physical contact. 

"it's okay." yuri murmurs. "i know you're too busy gaping at kim chaewon when really, all you have to do is talk to her." 

at her words, minju can't hold back the light hearted scoff from leaving her mouth as she pushes yuri away jokingly.

the shorter girl throws both hands up, playful smile on her face. "im just saying! you're wasting your time burning holes into her skull when you could just.... you know, talk." she looks away from minju as she picks out the tomatoes from her sandwich. 

minju props her chin under her hand, elbow resting on the table. 

"yul, the moment i open my mouth around her-"

"𝘪𝘵'𝘭𝘭 𝘫𝘶𝘴𝘵 𝘦𝘯𝘥 𝘶𝘱 𝘰𝘯 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘴𝘵𝘳𝘢𝘸𝘣𝘦𝘳𝘳𝘺 𝘨𝘭𝘰𝘴𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘦𝘥 𝘭𝘪𝘱𝘴 𝘸𝘩𝘪𝘭𝘦 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘱𝘪𝘯𝘴 𝘮𝘦 𝘢𝘨𝘢𝘪𝘯𝘴𝘵 𝘩𝘦𝘳 𝘥𝘰𝘳𝘮 𝘥𝘰𝘰𝘳."

she shakes her head, mouth curled into a barely there smirk at the words blaring in her ears. her eyes dart back towards the table two spaces away from her. something gets caught in her throat when she sees dark brown eyes already staring right back at her. it feels like time's moving in slow motion as chaewon shoots her a teasing smile and minju feels like a swarm of bees had just been let out in her stomach. 

chaewon raises an eyebrow slightly almost like she's amused at their little interaction and minju uses all her willpower to tear her eyes away after what feels like forever (but in reality only lasted 5 seconds) before she sighs, gaze coming back to yuri.

"i wouldn't know how to act."

+

frankly speaking minju's never really given it much thought. simply thinks that whatever it is that's going on between her and chaewon is something that doesn't really need any reasoning. 

because that's what it is right? it's just 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳. 

when chaewon gently bites down at that one spot beneath minju's jaw that she knows so well will have the younger girl seeing stars behind her eyelids.

when minju runs her hand up and down chaewon's sides, revelling in the tiny sighs she lets out, wants to know what other sounds she can pull from those strawberry flavoured lips.

it's all whatever. 

(but sometimes it's hard for minju to think that it's whatever. more often than she wants to, she has to pretend like it is.

when she feels something stir in her chest whenever chaewon kisses her softly, less rougher than what they're used to, on the days where minju doesn't ramble as much as she always does the moment she steps into chaewon's dorm and chaewon can't seem to tear her eyes away from the dark circles under the younger girl's eyes. 

or when minju hears the tinkling laughter from chaewon whenever her hoodie gets caught in her hair as she's trying to tug it off her head. she blames the blush that spreads like wildfire on her cheeks on the embarassing situation, not the elder girl's soft laugh that's always accompanied by a "god you're so fucking cute". it's mumbled so quietly sometimes minju thinks those words never actually left chaewon's mouth)

minju doesn't realize she's lost in thought until she feels the familiar trace of fingers up and down her back, warmth seeping through her thin cotton shirt. "you awake min?"

minju can't stop the fluttering feeling from growing in her chest. a feeling that she's grown so accustomed to whenever she's around chaewon.

she turns around to face the elder girl. "hey." now that she's looking at chaewon, she can't help but drink in the soft smile on her lips and warm brown eyes that minju swears she can drown in. 

𝘨𝘰𝘥, 𝘴𝘩𝘦'𝘴 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭. 𝘴𝘰 𝘧𝘶𝘤𝘬𝘪𝘯𝘨 𝘣𝘦𝘢𝘶𝘵𝘪𝘧𝘶𝘭, minju thinks to herself as she feels something ache inside of her. 

the fluttering in her chest doesn't fade away. if anything it triples, almost suffocating her as the elder girl brings her hand up to fix some of the hair that's fallen over minju's eyes. (𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘴 𝘪𝘴 𝘴𝘵𝘪𝘭𝘭 𝘸𝘩𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘷𝘦𝘳 𝘳𝘪𝘨𝘩𝘵?)

"are you okay?" chaewon asks, tone laced with something that sounds a lot like worry, her fingers start threading through minju's hair as she tucks a strand behind her ear.

(𝘮𝘪𝘯𝘫𝘶'𝘴 𝘯𝘰𝘵 𝘴𝘰 𝘴𝘶𝘳𝘦 𝘢𝘯𝘺𝘮𝘰𝘳𝘦.)

she wonders if chaewon feels the same ache in her chest like minju does.

unconsciously minju leans in to chaewon's touch when the elder girl rests the palm of her hand on her cheek, thumb softly stroking the skin there. minju feels dizzy with want and another feeling that she can't seem to name. 

she offers a smile to the girl infront of her and turns her head slightly, pressing a light kiss on her palm.

"yeah, i'm fine chae."

she just has to keep pretending.


End file.
